


A work in progress

by batznbonez



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Shameless (US), M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batznbonez/pseuds/batznbonez
Summary: First time attempting to write. This isn’t finished but I wanted some feedback on what’s here so I can continue/fix things that cater more towards the audience





	A work in progress

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished, but if you comment and give some feedback it would help greatly towards making a longer and better fic :-) thank you for your time!

“Inmates. Dinner time. Keep your clothes on.”

They stand up and move towards the door in silence, Mickey confidently leading the way towards the cafeteria where inmates are already filling up the tables and line. They fall into the back of the line, Mickey standing seemingly relaxed but with a tightness to his shoulders that Ian notices. He shuffles behind him as the line moves slowly forward. He absolutely cannot keep his eyes off of Mickey. He wants to go back to the cell and take all of him in. He wants to feel his skin, he wants memorize every tan line and freckle. Every scar, if there are more. Though he hopes not. He wants to know what his new tattoo says. He wants to know about the tattoo on his chest. Did he keep it, or was the reminder too painful? The thought of that tattoo being covered or removed makes him feel a hurt that he knows he doesn’t deserve to feel. Not after everything he’s done. He feels himself being shoved, knocking him out of his daze. He notices Mickey a few feet in front of him.

“Fuckin move bitch.” 

Ian turns to the man behind him. He’s only little taller than Ian, but a thousand times more intimidating. He’s bald and has faded tattoos covering his hands and face. The look he gives Ian, along with Mickey gripping his sleeve, is enough for him to nod and turn back around. Mickey releases his sleeve and looks up at him.

“Just got here and you’re already starting up shit. You gotta pay attention, man, always. Some of these fuckers don’t play, even if it’s some dumb shit like that.” His tone is mostly serious, but Ian can tell there’s fondness there too. “And stop with the fuckin’ googly eyes. This is prison, not a goddamn senior prom,” he continues with a smirk and false heat.

Ian feels his cheeks heat a bit and his mouth threatens to break into a boyish grin. “You saw that?” He asks, then adds shyly after stepping closer as the line moves forward,”..I can’t help it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Cool it.” Mickey says, turning away to grab his tray and survey the tables. Ian watches him do so, eyes lighting up when he sees the pink tint to Mickey’s cheeks. He grabs his tray and follows Mickey to the table he chose.


End file.
